Superman vs Lex
by Prince-Riley
Summary: An amazing fight between two superpowers...


**Superman vs Lex**

Superman was currently lounging in the Fortress of Solitude. He had been protecting Metropolis as usual during the day, and successfully thwarted an armed robbery at one of the major banks by an underground criminal gang. He was not needed at the Daily Planet, so he was free to spend the night taking a well earned break for the time being

"It seems nice around here at the moment, good thing none of the massive villains have been active lately, they probably decided to retire" said Superman

He was correct on that, he had not seen much genuine threats to Earth in a while now, ever since the Justice League successfully dispatched Darkseid and his minions back to Apokolips after a failed invasion, things were normal. Lex Luthor had even stayed quiet, and although that was unusual, he decided to leave him be for a change

Superman was soon to realise that he was up to something much more sinister, and that it would affect Metropolis and probably the entire world in general…..

Lex Luthor the billionaire himself was currently inside an undisclosed laboratory somewhere in the Kansas countryside. He had been working on a laser weapon designed to take out cities and remake them in his own design, though removing the residents with his LexCorp robots and then blowing up the cities with the laser he had constructed

After inspecting the laser turret and making sure that there was no faults or errors, Lex decided that it was finished and everything was good to go

"It's complete, finally" said Lex "I better test all of this out soon and view the results…"

He went over to the computer and typed in a code that proceeded to activate a bunch of robots in the pods. One by one they excited and proceeded to make contact with Lex.

"Mr. Luthor, we are ready to serve you for any command"

Lex smirked at hearing this statement

"Good, the plan is complete, head over to Metropolis and round up all of the civilians in the area for extraction to the base, if any resist you may use lethal force"

"Affirmative, Mr. Luthor"

The LexCorp robots proceeded to fly out of the laboratory and headed full speed towards Metropolis, where they would soon fulfil his demands and cause distress for all of the civilians living class

Lex checked the computer map and it showed the location of the robots, who were already nearing Metropolis. He went over to a window and looked out of it, viewing the moon in all the glory. Lex smiled to himself, then thought to himself

"All that's left is for Superman to show up….."

* * *

Superman was minding his own business when suddenly he detected something that he found really unsettling. It was loads of people screaming and crying in pain, begging for someone to save them from the evil that was destroying them.

"What is happening, this isn't right" said Superman in shock

He was disturbed by the sounds and decided to leave to investigate. A few seconds passed and he left the Fortress of Solitude and flew through the skies faster than the speed of light. Superman detected the sounds were coming from Metropolis as he got closer, and when he eventually arrived he saw most of the city in chaos.

Most of the civilians were gathered around the city square, rounded up by the LexCorp Robots which were split into sections, the first group were keeping the civilians under close guard while the second group were busy setting the entire city on fire

"Okay, Lex is behind all of this" said Superman to himself "I need to take these robots down, and confront him about this"

Superman sped down to the main group of robots, and managed to destroy them all with his super strength, saving the civilians of Metropolis in the process. He then went off and took out the others with his trusty heat vision and ice breath, and managed to clear out all of the fires and made sure the buildings were still intact

"I wonder why Lex decided to do this, either he lost his mind completely or it must have been some master plan" Superman thought as he cleaned up the remains

Superman made sure the civilians were safe by taking them to a shelter he had constructed in the park, and flew up to the skies to figure out where Lex Luthor was hiding so he could defeat and bring him to justice

"I've been expecting you, Superman" a voice called out

Superman turned around to see Lex Luthor himself in his signature warsuit and with his arms folded, all the time smirking like he had accomplished something brilliant

"Lex, what have you done!" shouted Superman in anger

"It's simple, this is the first step in my grand scheme of building my own LexCorp utopia, where nothing goes wrong and everyone is happy" replied Lex

"I don't understand how I can see this plan working out when it has ended up in innocent civilians being casualties and the entire of Metropolis engulfed in flames"

"Superman, these people are insects that are simply a bother and waiting to be exterminated, to be covered up and replaced with something more refreshing and neat, to make the future more interesting"

"Lex, I cannot let you go through with this, for the sake of everyone good living in the world, you need to be taken down and bought to justice"

"So be it Superman, time for you to be eliminated!"

Superman and Lex rushed towards each other and begun to fighting. They collided with punches and kicks, and traded blows and they fought through the skies, trying to take the other out for good

Superman delivered a kick to Lex that resulted in him being sent towards the ground, where he crashed into a rocky mountainside. He recovered quickly and went back towards Superman, who was quick to be on the defensive.

Lex suddenly fired a beam from the hand of his combat suit. Superman was quick to counter it with his heat vision, which eventually resulted in a massive explosion of energy and debris that spread across the area.

Superman and Lex then collided once again, trading punches and kicks as they fought over the skies. Superman attempted to freeze Lex with his breath but Lex managed to get out of the way, although Superman had something else in mind.

Superman fired his heat vision at Lex, who wasn't expecting it and was temporary blinded. He then rushed over to Lex and grabbed him by the neck, holding him close to make sure he didn't escape from his clutches and cause any more harm

"Give it up Lex, it's over"

"I doubt that, Superman"

Lex suddenly shined a kryptonite rock in Superman's face, which caused him to groan in pain and release Lex from his grip. He was then kicked in the stomach by Lex which caused him to crash into the ground, weakened by the kryptonite effects

Through the clouds of smoke, Superman was able to stand his ground, although this would not last as Lex punched him in the face causing him to collide with a boulder which resulted in more damage to his body and he was left beaten in the rocky debris, coughing up blood as well.

"I guess this is the end for you now, Superman" said Lex "I will admit that you put up a good fight, but eventually it was me who would emerge victorious"

"Damn it….Lex…." groaned Superman "Don't….do this….."

"It's time! Prepare to be finished!"

Before Lex could carry out eliminating Superman, he was suddenly hit from behind by an energy blast. He turned around and saw Superboy with Krypto the Superdog at his side, waiting to strike again.

"You little rodents! How could you get there?"

"It doesn't matter right now, if you want to destroy Superman so desperately then you will have to get through us" replied Superboy

"Consider this your fate decided!"

"Lex Luthor begun to rush over to Superboy and Krypto, although he unknowingly dropped the kryptonite which was then carried away by the dust. Superman managed to recover in time and saw what was happening

"It's time to stop Luthor, before he causes more damage" thought Superman

Lex tried to throw a punch at Superboy, but he dodged the move and countered with a swift kick to the stomach, which caused Lex to groan in pain. Krypto then proceeded to throw a bunch of heavy rocks which he had gathered, hitting Lex in the face causing him to bleed as a result. Superboy then kicked him into the sky.

Lex was about to recover, but Superman suddenly appeared and fired his heat vision directly at him, causing his armour to shatter and being severely damaged. Superman then slammed him into the ground and picked the evil mastermind up.

"Lex, you have failed to cause destruction to the good people of Metropolis, and you will now be taken to prison to face your crimes. Reflect on them and possibly learn from your mistakes to become a better person" said Superman

* * *

Metropolis recovered from the attack quickly, the damaged areas were rebuilt with help from Superman and the civilians had been saved by their protector once more. Lex was confined to prison for a long time and his robots were dismantled for scrap. Everything went back to normal and lives resumed as usual.

Superman was now back at the Fortress of Solitude, with Superboy and Krypto staying as guests for the time being, as they had helped Superman take out Lex Luthor and bring his latest evil scheme to an end

"It's good to be back here" said Superman while having a drink

"Indeed, this place brings back memories" replied Superboy

"I'd like to thank you two for helping me defeat Lex back there, he was too much of a handle and it could have gotten bad, but you two showed up at a good time to help take him down""

You're welcome Superman, anything to help out a friend in need"

Superman resumed his usual business of relaxing and observing Metropolis from the Fortress. In his time on Earth he had fought off some of the biggest threats, and this recent one was no different from the rest of them.

He was confident though in his duties of protecting the world, and he made sure that he would be there for anyone in need of help, showing that there was positive events happening all around the universe and that everyone had a saviour to help them in the darkest times.

He was Superman, one of the greatest heroes out there…


End file.
